User blog:Little Miss Nobody/De-spell-opment Challenge 1: New Kids on the Block
I thought of a witty title now! This is entirely made up of new characters, hence the title, so these answers may not be permanent. As we go on, I hope I can put more depth into the characters! This did get me thinking about them, though. I'm starting to rethink the Spider and Heroic but hnnnngggg I like the idea of them so much! Featured OCs Heroic Charming| Any Story in need of a Prince Charming Daughter of Aladdin and his Princess| '''Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp '''Daughter of a Spider Character| ???? Question #2 I skipped question 1 because I did not watch nor read Harry Potter. I know I could read about it but I also barely know my characters. Heroic Charming I really haven't chosen anyone for inspiration... yet! I believe inspiration is v important and I try to get inspiration from other characters. Daughter of Aladdin and his Princess Well, right now she's based off other characters from EAH. I drew inspiration from Holly's situation of how she believed she was Rapunzel but actually wasn't. That's it for inspiration so far but I hope to find more! Daughter of a Spider Character I've taken inspiration from Charlotte from Charlotte's and Muffet from Undertale. Mostly, Charlotte. I picture her having that same kind and gentle heart Charlotte had. I take inspiration from Muffet's style Question #3 Heroic Charming I think he's much more fight! Or at least more than he's given credit for! He has always faced things head on because that's what he was taught. Though he goes about things differently now, he isn't entirely one to back down. He can't just bring his self to back off, he's very stubborn. That's probably why he's still pursuing this villain thing. If he was one to give up, he would have been given up. Daughter of Aladdin and his Princess This is tricky! I don't picture her with a sword but I picture her standing up for her friends and herself! Daughter of a Spider Character Flight. She hates confrontation and tends to avoid it. She just wants to help. Question #4 Heroic Charming Nothing. He doesn't blend in but his face is blemish free. It's crystal clear. Perfect. Daughter of Aladdin and his Princess Her dark, thick eyebrows. She gets complimented on them often. They are v full and she doesn't need to fill them in. Daughter of a Spider Character She has a lot of eyes, so that tends to draw attention to her face. Question #5 Heroic Charming Blacks and Blues. It is purely aesthetics. It's to go with his hardcore theme he has going on. Daughter of Aladdin and his Princess I don't have anything thought through fully, but I see gold involved, lol. It'd be aesthetics. I may just use the assumed Aladdin bg, I'm not sure if it's it because we thought that with Isabella and the other girl Daughter of Spider Character Gothic Lolita. Also aesthetics. Category:Blog posts